Pocket Tra(m)p
by mannut
Summary: Shiela and the campers have nothing new to entertain them, not a whiff of leaf tickets in the air. Without the caress of the player; the animals are left in the dark. Who will touch them, who will entertain them? With no other recourse, one by one the animals succumb to their primal needs, pleading their doting camp manager to fill their desires.
1. chapter 1

A few months after launch and the camp remains untouched, perpetually stuck in glimmery twilight, just before dark. Murmurs and grumbles rise to the sky, as visiting campers voice their gathered concerns in front of the dimly lit street set amenity.

Apollo saw his chance to put his plan into motion. He stepped unto the curb to adress the crowd, the other 7 Campers.

"Ahem!" The campers looked up at him confused, "I know we are ALL tired of waiting around here for our player to come back. But times have changed. Our needs must be met!"

"Ay!" The crowd agreed, "Get the manager!" Some roared, throwing their fist in the air.

"Rock the van!" Yelled Tad

"Ay!" They enthusiastically nodded their heads.

Apollo cleared his throat again."AHEM!" He knew if he started a riot, his needs would not be met, and the end goal would only be a torn up bloody camp manager. "Alright everyone, hold on. Let's all take a breather. We still have KK on the guitar and a nice Tree swing. Let's rela-"

"I've been on that tree swing 117 times already!" Lily shouted from the back.

The other 6 campers nodded their heads in agreement.

Apollo leaned in close and lowered his voice, "I know! 173 times and counting for me. I have a plan, let me deal with this."

The campers looked at each other uneasily with hushed whispers, Lily scowled, leaning in towards Tad. He had a vacant dreamy look in his eyes, they momentarily flickered to Apollo. Tad gave a slight nod of approval, listening to the yearning in his gut, and trusting his fellow alpha. Apollo nodded back.

The crowd parted as Apollo stepped down and proceded towards the camp manager's van. He turned towards the crowd which was expectantly watching him. "Ch! Ch!" He shoed them with his wings, motioning for them to act natural. His plan was just beginning.

Apollo rapped his wing knuckles on the van campers door, the metallic ring sounding hollow. After a minute of heavy silence, the campers went back to whistling, snoring, strumming, and swinging.

The van door slid open with a _thwak,_ and there stood Shiela, their once doting camp manager, eager to meet every request and need. Eager to make friends and to please. Apollo smirked.

"Ugh...Apollo..? What?" She was bedraggled and slow, her once pristine powder pink hair, poofed and disheveled. Yawning and leaning, she rubbed her eyes. "Is our player back yet?"

Apollo cleared his throat again, "No, kiddo, sorry, not yet." He knew Shiela was lost without the player, who once guided and caressed her. The animals too, missed the player. They missed their touch and their thirst to please their every whim.

He gave a sigh, "Look Shiela, we need to deal with the campers...they're antsy, they have _needs_ ,something has to be done."

"But...you know I can't go anywhere without the player! We're stuck here Apollo...and there's nothing I can do..." She leaned her head against the van in defeat, tears prickling at her eyes. She gave a sniffle.

Apollo always had a soft spot for pink haired villagers. He shifted his weight and leaned in, "What if I told you there _was_ something you could do..?" He gave his smirk with a hungry twinkle in his eyes.

"But..bu-" Shiela insisted loudly.

"Ch, ch, now doll," He could feel the campers uneasiness behind him, they didn't know of his plan. He had to reassure them. Apollo gave Shiela a little push into the van. "Let's talk about this inside." He said firmly.

She gave a sniffle of agreement and let Apollo heard her inside.

The van door closed with a _thwak._

End Chapter 1


	2. 2

Shiela

I sleepily stumbled back from Apollo's firm pushes as the van door closed. _THWAK!_

Yawning, I mumbled "So what can I do to help Apollo?"

"I'm glad you asked me that question." He seemed pleased with himself "Let's sit."

I sat on my plush red love seat and he squeezed in next to me, his warm feathers ruffling against my exposed thighs. I scooted toward the other end and turned my head towards him, looking at him expectantly.

His eyes were roaming me from head to toe. I shivered and stared at him.

"Ahem," he fluffed his feathers and looked around the room. "You see...the animals have needs, erm...requests. You know this, of course!"

I sighed, "Apollo I already said..."

"Ch! Ch!" He clicked his beak waving a winged hand in the air. "There are _other_ ways..."

There was that twinkle in his eye again...wait other ways? "I'm not exactly sure I'm following."

Sighing deeply, he ran his feathered fingers through his down. He leaned towards me, forcing my back up against the arm rest, my chest perked up against his feathery mane.

His hand slithered around the back of my neck, supporting it firmly, and he pushed his beak against my cheek. The other hand grabbed my thigh and propped my leg on the couch, against his side.

I was too shocked to resist as he breathed into my ear, "We have _needs,"_ He pivoted his feathered groin into my open legs.

I squirmed back, "Whoa whoa whoa!" He jerked his head up, his eyes rolling back, his hips grinding towards me. I couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle before me. Apollo, appearing to be performing a mating dance, shimmying towards me! I threw my head back in laughter.

It quickly died in my throat as Apollo whipped his other hand toward the inside of my thighs, lifting my skirt and tenting my panties with his fingers. I couldn't help the sound that escaped me when his feathered digit speared my inside. My eyes rolled back. I was not expecting this.

" _We have NEEDS," his gutteral growl hit me deep._

With one hand I grabbed his beak shut, and with the other I wreched his hand from out of my damp thighs. Legs splayed out, I gathered my knees in front of his chest and gave a hard kick. He landed on the hollow red shag carpet with a thud.

He stood, breathing heavily. I could see the primal animal desire to _fuck_ in his eyes. Scooting towards the corner of the couch, I drew my knees up to my chest and glared at him.

"What do you want me to do about??" I said teeth clenched.

His feathers readjusted, as he shook his head clicking his tongue, "Ch! Ch...ask Isabelle about it. All I know is you betterthink quick, this van won't stop them."

Apollo strided towards the door and grabbed the handle. He glanced at me, his voice low, "Remember this Kiddo.. _we have needs. All you have to do is complete our requests."_

With one last smirk, he hopped out, closing the door with a _thud._


End file.
